


Don't Take the Boy

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian finds his love on a fishing trip. Loosely based of Tim McGraw's song 'Don't take the Girl' One of the few non-Kevin/AJ pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take the Boy

I was eight years old and so excited when my dad had promised to take me fishing this weekend and it was here. Grabbing my pole and tackle box I walked out the door and down the steps to the front walk when the gate swung open nosily. I cringed knowing my dad has promised my mom to oil that squeak. Looking up I saw the smallest little boy from down the block. I referred to him silently in my head as the little monster; he would just follow me everywhere I went.

Looking back I pleaded with my dad not take Alex along on this trip. I even tried to convince him that maybe Howie, Chris, or even my annoying know-it-all older cousin Kevin would be more fun. Instead my dad said that we couldn’t leave Alex behind. Looking at Alex’s face I knew my dad was right. The poor kid had no father himself and we always treated the McLean family like our own kin.

10 Years Later:  
I came to love Alex as more than that annoying little monster from down the road. We became friends soon after that fishing trip. We did just about everything together and when I hit sixteen I got my first car and we took it for a drive. By the time I was eighteen we started dating. I took him in the car to a picture show at our local movie theatre. I don’t remember the movie but I do remember the kiss outside where everyone was watching.

Not everyone was seeing a happy couple but a couple of weird guys, fags if you want to get mean about it. He came up to and shoved me aside while pursuing Alex. After getting myself righted I lunged for the guy and screamed at him to let Alex go. I even tried to give him my wallet, credit cards, and the keys to my second love. The sweet ride I worked so hard for. Eventually someone else screamed and a nearby cop showed up arresting the guy.

After that it was easy to know what I wanted next. First was the proposal which he accepted quite quickly with a wedding to follow. It was more of just standing in front of a judge committing ourselves to one another.  
We spent a lovely honeymoon at a small lake in a cabin watching the world and occasionally fishing.

5 years later:  
At the time we didn’t know that Alex was the carrier of a special gene that lets him be able to carry the next generations. We spent many nights trying for him to become pregnant. Finally after two years it happened. Alex became pregnant.   
Going to the doctors and getting everything ready we didn’t know how hard this will be for him. He never complained, not even when he couldn’t see his feet to know if he was wearing his favorite pair of sneakers, or now when he went into labor.   
It wasn’t too long before he went into labor and off to the hospital we went. The doctors and nurses worked at a very frantic pace to get him comfortable and settled for the long hours ahead of us.

No more than six hours later the doctor came and told me that the baby is fine but Alex was fading fast and they didn’t know if they could save them both. We already had it scheduled for a c-section but it would still be touch and go for quite some time.  
Finding the little chapel I prayed to the Lord to take me instead. Take the breath he so graciously gave me, the soul that loved Alex so much. After about another hour of praying my mother came and got me. I had a son; Brian James Littrell-McLean was born. He had Alex’s deep brown eyes but my nose. 

Eight Years after the birth:  
Eight years old and Brian’s dads were taking him fishing with a strange little boy from down the street.


End file.
